Amnesia y Reencarnacion
by lindakennedy
Summary: No puede evitar tener esos horribles sueños, Vlad no sabe porque. Menos aun porque el usa ese sombrero tan ridículo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, me reporto como ya no desaparecida. Sé que muchos creen que me morí pero no es así puesto que he subido una actualización.**

**He tenido problemas de índole personal que no me permitían continuar con ninguna de las dos historias anteriores, he incluso estoy tentada a eliminar una. Pero he empezado una continuación de lo que en su momento fue un regalo hacia Isabella Du Lot Herminium. Es un universo alterno que he creado a partir de aquel presente.**

**Espero lo disfruten y va dedicado con cariño a Isa-san por supuesto, mi querida Miku y a Matsu.**

**Espero sus reviews como siempre.**

_Nunca te rindas ante la muerte. Ni aun en tus peores momentos._

Ese escenario ya lo había visto con anterioridad, una sola vez. Cuando aquella terrible criatura intento matarlo, golpeándole hasta hacerle sangrar, aquella noche en la que Seras victoria le revelo que era en realidad convirtiéndolo a él también para evitar su muerte. Pero ahora quien veía el escenario desde esa perspectiva sobrenatural era el, tanto que ni siquiera reconocía esa vestimenta que traía. Se sintió abrumado por el terror y busco por todo el lugar con la mirada algo que le resultara familiar, miro a una chica que había salido herida y la contemplo por largo rato.

La cara de ella reflejaba miedo y estiraba su mano frenéticamente queriendo tomar algo a lo que aferrarse, le tomo por pura piedad mientras esta moría, miro su rostro una vez más y su sorpresa no tuvo límites al reconocer esa cara de ojos azules y el cabello rubio que siempre le miraban con ánimo y buen actitud. Ahora le veía con desesperación y dolor mientras perecía…

-¡No!- Grito Vlad levantándose de la cama, sudoroso y asustado. Miro a un lado al pequeño bulto que dormía pacíficamente debajo de las sabanas.-Fue solo un sueño.-

Habían transcurrido ya unos meses desde su transformación y aun le costaba trabajo mantenerse bajo control en situaciones de riesgo. Le ardía la garganta cerca de las personas y a veces rompía cerraduras sin quererlo, pero él siempre había sido un muchacho tranquilo y fuera de eso no representaba ningún problema que con entrenamiento no se pudiera arreglar, según Victoria. Y sobre todo no se podía acostumbrar a ella, el tenerla todas las noches al lado mientras dormían o cuando ella le platicaba historias sobre su larguísima vida combatiendo otras criaturas que no debían existir, igual que su propia naturaleza, o la suya incluso. Eran cosas a las que no terminaría por acostumbrarse y tardaría años en asimilar.

Más aun, no iba a terminar por entender porque desde que él había cambiado ella se comportara de esa manera tan "dulce". Cambiaba el tono y forma de ser y al cuestionarla solo respondió que porque habían sido amigos toda la vida y ahora eran otra cosa mucho más fuerte. Solo que a él le daba otra impresión.

_Quizá solo me estoy creando imágenes en la cabeza._

Decidió que todo era invento suyo y que lo arreglaría después, se recostó de nuevo para continuar descansando y por mero instinto tomo de la cintura de victoria y la estrechaba contra sí, mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

Por la mañana Vlad despertó después del mediodía, era domingo así que esto no le preocupo demasiado. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver a victoria en la mesa de estudio llena de libros, cuadernos y una computadora portátil.- ¿No hiciste la tarea de religión?-

-La de historia, dirás. Estúpidas tareas y exámenes finales.- le contesto esta, el camino hasta ella y tomo uno de los libros puestos en la mesa.- Historia de Londres, Victoria ¿Por qué te empeñas en leer estos libros si tú viviste en carne y hueso lo que aquí narran? Sabes mejor que ellos lo que aquí dice.- Y a ella no pareció darle gracia el comentario. Sino más bien se asombró ante él, dejo de escribir en su aparato y le miro con súbito asombro y añadió: - ¿Sabes que van a decir si les digo a los profesores todo tal y como lo viví? Me dirán loca, Vlad. No quiero reprobar y prefiero poner todo tal y como lo muestran estos historiadores.

-¿Cuántas veces te has graduado?-

-Tres-

-Tienes cuatrocientos treinta y siete años, y si juntamos los cinco de la universidad por tres veces que te has graduado da un total de quince. Casi medio siglo de vida y sientes que quince años hacen una gran diferencia.-

Cuatrocientos años significaban una gran cantidad de diferencia y tiempo, eso victoria no lo pudo dejar pasar por alto. Instintivamente recordó sus primeros años como vampiresa, llenos de temor, asustada y débil siempre necesito de otros para que le rescataran aun cuando ella podía defenderse por sí sola. Nunca entendería el significado de la palabra coraje hasta que necesito de el para proteger a sus seres queridos y aunque no lo logro y vio sus cuerpos sin vida y dolida como estuvo por muchos años, adquirió cualidades que necesitaría en un futuro y le ayudarían a sobrevivir todo ese tiempo cuando todo a su alrededor se venía abajo.

No noto que había dejado de escribir en la computadora y había dejado los dedos en posición de escriba. Vlad noto también este hecho pero al sentirse culpable al hacerle recordar su vida no dijo nada e hizo como que no se había dado cuenta. Continúo leyendo el libro que tenía en la mano hasta que vio que ella volvía a la realidad y continuaba con su trabajo intensamente. Después de un rato él se comenzó a aburrir y paseo por la casa buscando que hacer, al rendirse por no encontrar nada bueno en que entretenerse regreso con victoria.

-¿Te quedaras ahí sentada todo el día? Quiero asomarme un rato, hace un lindo día y pensé que...-

-Nada de sol, Vlad.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo, y odio esa frase con toda el alma. La sola mención de no salir al sol nuevamente le lleno de pesar e ira pero ese había sido el precio que había que pagar por su continuidad en este mundo.- Sé que nada de sol, pero yo quiero salir. Dame un maldito paraguas y me daré la vuelta yo solo si no me quieres acompañar entonces. Victoria suspiro y cerró su laptop, camino hasta la puerta y tomo las llaves y el paraguas que yacía detrás de la puerta, tomándose del brazo de Vlad, salieron.

A él se le hacía sumamente extraño estar en esa forma con vitoria, se comportaba un tanto sumisa, callada, dulce y juguetona cuando anteriormente había sido intempestiva, huraña histérica y gritona. Todo lo contrario. Justo en ese momento el pagaba por una soda y ella esperaba pacientemente detrás suyo, su figurita apenas y se veía por detrás de su masculino y bien torneado cuerpo. Todo su paseo siguió sin contratiempos y regresaron a casa antes del anochecer.

Ya entrada la misma y habiendo preparado sus cosas para la larga jornada del día siguiente Vlad se sentó en un sillón como acostumbraba para ver la televisión mientras el agua de su baño se calentaba. Sintió la necesidad de tomar agua (cosa extraña pues el ya no era humano) y pidió a victoria que se lo trajera.- ¿Me traerías un vaso con agua, por favor?-

Ella que estaba a su lado desapareció por un segundo y al otro ya traía lo pedido, mirándolo con súbita atención le dio el vaso y se inclinaba en un gesto dubitativo.- ¿Deseas algo más?- Vlad, ya asustado y nervioso como estaba negó con la cabeza y se tuvo que tragar el agua que ya no deseaba por pura cortesía y casi corrió al baño. Se bañó con tanta calma como le fue posible y cuando ya estuvo más calmado salió para acostarse, despidiéndose con un casto beso de victoria y durmiéndose poco a poco.

Fue entonces, cuando comenzó a soñar.

Se encontraba en un cuarto, muy lúgubre y apenas iluminado con unas lámparas de techo. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre de aspecto mayor con el cabello medianamente largo amarrado por una coleta y vestía de manera formal.- me alegra que el arma nueva sea de su agrado señor.- Vlad miro lo que tenía en su mano ¡Una pistola! En su vida había tomado una, y aunque le pesara tal pensamiento, esa arma no era nada fea. La estiro y la contemplo durante largo rato como un niño con un juguete recién comprado y esbozo una sonrisa. Es perfecta.- pensó en voz alta.

El otro hombre sonrió y asintiendo se dio media vuelta y saco una pesada maleta que puso sobre una mesa que estaba al lado. Al abrirla, saco algo a lo que el hombre llamo Harkonnen, y se la tendió a una chica cuyo uniforme dejaba ver más de lo que debía, una figura bien torneada y con las piernas más hermosas que hubiera visto. Vlad se reprimió a si mismo por esos pensamientos tan vergonzosos y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con ella.

Al escuchar el escándalo que hacía por lo grande del cañón y sus movimientos histéricos y hasta cómicos según él, comenzó a notar una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules como el hielo. Miro su rostro y ahí estaba de nuevo, Seras Victoria en sus sueños solo que con otra ropa y otra personalidad. Sintió pánico y el miedo que le ocasionaba ese tipo de sueños y aunque normalmente despertaba en esos puntos, esta vez no ocurrió nada.

-¿Maestro?- Ella le había llamado maestro ¡Todavía ni terminaba la escuela superior y ya era maestro! Se preguntó porque el soñaba eso, porque ella tenía esa actitud tan rara y porque él tenía esa vestimenta tan horrible. Se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba extrañada también y el intentando no parecer más idiota de lo que seguramente ya se veía contesto con toda la calma que pudo.- Te sienta bien el arma, es todo.- tratando de ocultar súbito y creciente temor se dio la vuelta para salir de allí y buscar algo que le ayudara a despertar. Pero vio que victoria bajaba su mirada y se entristecía alarmantemente. Esto a Vlad le dolió mucho y se dio la vuelta nuevamente para reconfortarla, nunca le había gustado verla triste aun en su propia pesadilla.

Pero justo cuando se acercaba a ella vio también a una mujer de aspecto intimidante en la poeta, de cabella largo y plateado y tez morena que le hablaba duramente ordenándole cumplir su misión. Y antes de que oyera cual era dicha misión abrió los ojos.

- Si sigues durmiendo llegaremos tarde. Levántate ya- dijo su rara victoria, la real de carne y hueso. Se lanzó hacia ella en un acto desesperado continuando con lo que iba a hacer en su sueño, agradeciendo por tener a esa victoria entre sus brazos, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Victoria le reconforto pacientemente y espero a que él se tranquilizara. Cuando se recuperó un poco pareció relajar los músculos y se sintió con la oportunidad de hablar, pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tuve un horrible sueño, Seras. Uno muy horrible. Yo era alto al parecer era malo, y estabas tú ahí asustada y triste. Había un hombre que me daba un arma y yo no sabía para que fuera, pero me asusto esa mujer, esa mujer de pelo blanco. No sé porque victoria pero sentí que ella era muy dura.-

Seras se abrazó a él y murmuro muchas palabras tranquilizadora, hasta que él se relajó y se dispuso a vestirse.

-Fue solo un mal sueño- Fue lo último que victoria dijo, tratando de convencerse ella también de sus propias palabras.

**Este es pues, el primer episodio de la historia, espero que les guste y tendrá actualización más o menos semanal. Ojala me dejen reviews y les prometo que habrá capitulo doble.**

**Besos**

**Linda Kennedy**


	2. Recuerdos

**Primero que nada debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Hago esto por amor al anime y la escritura en general, le dedico con todo mi amor y cariño a Isabella-chan. Es la mejor amiga que haya tenido.**

**Espero y disfruten con la lectura.**

Miraba con detenimiento a Vlad mientras este recitaba en voz alta un poema en latín. Había cambiado en tan poco tiempo que le causaba aún más curiosidad de la que había sentido cuando lo conoció, debía ser una criatura que por mínimo, sería considerada una obra de arte. Bien parecido tanto física como moralmente no podían dejar de verlo ni ella ni las demás chicas del campus, y con las que ella misma lidiaba. Pues aunque Vlad no lo hubiese notado en todo el tiempo que llevaba de estudiante era bastante popular entre las estudiantes. Todas y cada una pegaron el grito en el cielo a más no poder cuando se enteraron de que mantenía una relación más allá de lo amistoso con Victoria.

No podía suceder de otra forma, ella ya le pertenecía desde hacía tiempo aunque en otras circunstancias. Él era otro tipo de hombre muy diferente al que hoy ella quería pero, la diferencia radicaba en que Victoria no era su dueña y señora sino al revés. Él había sido quien llevase la batuta de la situación, quien controlaba todo, quien le cuidaba y protegía, él había sido quien…

Borro esto último de su mente, no debía recordar su pasado si quería mantenerse calmada. Se concentró en su clase por completo y durante otro rato más, en Vlad.

Su día escolar termino. Victoria sintiéndose cansada y frustrada por tener que acudir a tan molesto castigo que tenía por nombre Universidad. Bendijo más allá de lo común al timbre que anunciaba su liberación, saltando y casi volando llego a la puerta para encontrarse con Vlad muy quieto y tranquilo. Pese a su semblante sereno ella noto que se moría de hambre.- ¿Lista?- Pregunto acercándose tímidamente pero agarrando confianza a medida que se acercaba.- Siempre. Nos iremos a pie porque hoy tengo ganas de caminar.- contesto mientras era saludada (y muy envidiada por quienes los miraban) con un beso muy comprometedor.- Contrólate, hombre. Que nos miran.-

-Siempre nos miran, no es algo nuevo.- volvió a responder muy sereno. Vio que Seras se alejaba y sintió esa horrible presión que se siente al no recibir una orden. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Sabía que lo iba a seguir sintiendo toda la vida y que nunca podría invertir los papeles o mínimo disolver esa molesta sensación. Se detuvo a pensar en esto último y se disgustó en grado sobremanera, no le apetecía el estar ordenando todo el tiempo, ya eran muchas las presiones que tenía como para añadirle otras más. –Tampoco es que el dar órdenes no fuese divertido- pensó con más detenimiento mientras caminaba del lado de Victoria por una serie de calles empedradas y con un decorado sinuoso y bello. – No es que quisiese hacerlo, pero me pregunto cómo sería ver el mundo desde esa perspectiva.-

Y como si hubiese evocado conscientemente sus sueños, figuro en su mente aquella imagen de sí mismo en ese estado psicótico y ladino que lo acechaba cada noche. Vestido con ropajes extraños y sombrero ridículo si se lo preguntaban, y desecho aquel recuerdo con tal ímpetu que incluso se sintió con alivio al volver a la realidad.

Miraba a Seras victoria, tan bella y elegante con ese vestido durazno pomposo y con un listón en la cintura. Usaba un sombrero algo grande para que no le diera en sol en la cabeza, tan bella como solo él creía que ella podía serlo, se dirigió levemente para preguntar hacia donde se dirigían: - ¿Ahora que me vas a obligar a comer?- su quedo e inconsciente esfuerzo por olvidar aquella imagen de sí mismo le hizo hablar con un poco de desesperación, apenas perceptible. Seras lo miro y tras acomodarse el sombrero con la mano libre para poder verlo mejor (la otra la tenía agarrada del brazo de Vlad) contesto con voz cantarina: Quiero comer hamburguesas, y si no te importa también comida china. No quiero cocinar hoy.-

-Tal vez yo pueda hacerte algo, no tengo ganas de comer esas cosas.- contesto en tono amable, intentaba persuadirla de una de las muchas cosas que odiaba, comer en público no le agradaba.-Ni en sueños, ya te dije que no quiero. Deseo comer en el restaurante, y vamos a comer en el restaurante.- Aparentemente Victoria no iba a permitir que se le impusieran otros deseos que no fueran los suyos.- Anda Victoria, por favor. No tengo ganas de entrar ahí.- volvió a insistir, pero Victoria le contesto en un tono más severo y con ese toque de orden que a Vlad no le gustaba: -Te dije que no, ya casi llegamos, no seas llorón.-

-¿Y qué tal si yo quiero cocinar?- Pregunto su interlocutor con tono grave, y si bien la frase no tenía nada de malo o temible, su tono en el que había expuesto su molestia si lo tenía. Había sonado tan autoritario que la misma Victoria respingo incrédula como si hubiese visto a alguien desconocido e incluso el mismo dio varios pasos hacia atrás, tapándose la boca con la mano preso del pánico e incapaz de moverse.- ¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto ella tratando de calmarle disimulando el episodio.-Tu no cocinaras ni aunque fueras el ultimo cocinero en la tierra, además no trabajas en el restaurante.-

Vlad intentó calmarse, bajo sus brazos y tomándose de los mismos trato de controlar los temblores que asolaban violentamente a sus miembros. –Lo siento, no-no te enojes conmigo Vic-Victoria- trato de fingir la causa de creciente miedo. La miro suplicante y temeroso de la reacción posiblemente violenta que tendría con él. Rezo para que no le hiciera preguntas y que descubriera el trasfondo de su miedo, pero esta se limitó a encoger los hombros y tras darle un leve empujón zanjo el asunto. Finalmente llegaron y comieron en el restaurante, tal y como quería victoria y el incidente pasó sin más.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente y Vlad incluso no tuvo pesadillas en varias jornadas, tanto que victoria empezó a creer que superaba esta parte que su mente consciente le hacía tener tan malos momentos. El dato auto deducido le alegro sobremanera.

Vlad por su parte había calmado sus pesadillas porque había encontrado algo que mantenía ocupado su cerebro, y la curiosidad por el pasado de su ama no era para menos. Él no sabía nada salvo los datos que ella misma le había conferido en forma de relatos sobrenaturales y sus encuentros con las otras criaturas a las que se enfrentaba e inevitablemente mataba. Pero quería saber más, quería conocer el auténtico pasado tanto humano como vampírico de la mujer que él amaba con todo su corazón, aunque este ya no se moviera ni palpitara más.

La había conocido en la universidad, durante la ceremonia de inicio de clases mientras cursaba el primer semestre de la facultad. Vlad se encontraba nervioso y se había colocado hasta atrás en un intento por pasar desapercibido. El rector daba su discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, recordaba a los viejos y aconsejaba a los nuevos, entregaba sus insignias de reconocimiento de la institución y en general todo iba perfecto. Cuando le toco a su turno de pasar frente y recibir el saludo y su insignia, se llenó de nervios. Agradeció tímidamente por sus estudios y dirigió sus pasos hacia las escaleras por las que había llegado. Ni bien había bajado un escalón tropezó con su túnica de estudiante y cayo de nalgas y dio tres vueltas de cara, quedando boca abajo en el pie de la primera fila.

Entonces, la vio.

Se había puesto de pie, su lugar figuraba entre los primeros asientos y se agachaba y le tendía la mano.- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto. El aludido intento ponerse de pie y asentir, pero la vergüenza y el miedo generados al sentir todas las miradas encima suyo solo provocaron que balbuceara cosas inentendibles y que volviera a tropezar al intentar pararse.- Siéntate aquí, al lado mío. No ahí no, ese lugar está ocupado. No podemos dejarte por ahí si vas a estar cayéndote todo el día, me llamo Seras Victoria, un placer.- Dijo extendiendo la mano y ver que su interlocutor tomaba asiento- Vlad Tepes-

-¿Cómo el príncipe rumano, el empalador?- pregunto su nueva amiga con gran interés, el por menos se calmó al darse cuenta que ya nadie lo miraba. Encogió los hombros:- Todos preguntan lo mismo, pero sí. Desconozco si tenemos algún parentesco con él. Mi familia tiene ese apellido desde hace generaciones.-

-NO lo creo, no pareces un tipo malo- repuso su nueva compañera, quien se había acomodado para continuar charlando.-Aunque quien sabe, todo pasa.-

Y en días posteriores se enteró que estaban en la misma facultad, grado y semestre que él. Incluso en el mismo salo y se sentaba junto suyo, estudiaban criminología juntos. Y así fue durante el semestre que siguió, y el que siguió, y el que siguió. Compartiendo gustos, peleas y lo que era más importante aún, sus destinos. Pero no estaba conforme, necesitaba saber algo más antiguo que esa ceremonia de inicio de clase, algo mucho más viejo para poder aferrarse con vehemencia a Victoria hasta los cimientos. Indagaría hasta que no quedara ramo de duda.

La noche de ese mismo día, como siempre victoria vociferaba por la cantidad insana de tareas y el exceso de estudio. Vieron películas y comieron juntos hasta muy entrada la noche, se bañó y se arregló para dormirse. Espero a victoria, quien apareció de repente al lado suyo, con un traje femenino y provocador en encaje lila y negro con listones ceñidos a las piernas y un enorme botón en medio del sostén. - ¿Es en serio Victoria?- pregunto divertido, mientras ella se acercaba a él con un aire muy tímido y pese a su disgusto muy provocador.

En su cabeza surgió la duda sobre preguntar o seguir callado y por un momento estuvo a punto de mandar todo al demonio y poner más atención en ese trajecito que traía la bella Victoria. Negó con la cabeza, tenía que hacerlo de una vez.- Lo siento victoria, pero tenemos que hablar.-

-¿Sobre qué? Pregunto al intuir as premisas de Vlad. Este titubeo un poco e incluso temblaba por el miedo- Quiero saber quién eres, pero no me malentiendas Victoria. Quiero decir, sobre tu vida anterior a conocerme, mucho antes y no solo quiero mantenerme fiel a ti y a tu servicio. Quiero poner mis sentimientos y esperanzas en algo más fuerte que el recuerdo de hace dos años. Y está dándose por vencida pues sabía que tarde o temprano el preguntaría, acomodo su cuerpecito al lado de Vlad y metió el mismo debajo de las sabanas. Trato de mantenerse en una posición propicia para la larga conversación que había de mantener y evocando sus temidas memorias, comenzó su relato.

-Sabía que este momento llegaría, mas no pensé que tardaras tanto…-

"Bien, mi vida de humano no fue muy prolífica ni amplia puesto que llegue a los veinte años de edad cuando estuve a punto de morir. Mis padres murieron debido a un asalto a la casa y quede huérfana y en manos de la iglesia católica. Ahora que lo pienso es algo irónico. Años después no podía tolerar una a menos de tres calles de distancia, en fin. Cuando alcance la edad suficiente y aun con la desaprobación de la iglesia me entrene para ser un policía y empecé a trabajar. Durante meses estuve cumpliendo con mis deberes, pobremente si quieres saber mi opinión, todo me daba miedo y pocas veces lograba detener ladrones y esas cosas.

Todo cambio cuando nos enviaron a un poblado en las afueras de Londres, ahora inexistente. Se llamaba cheddar, y por vez primera me topé con los seres más espantosos que me pudiera imaginar, todo mi cuerpo de compañeros había sido devorado por esas criaturas y me escondí cobardemente. Para mi desgracia caí en manos de un sacerdote corrompido por nuestra condición, y me dijo que me haría cosas horribles. Fue cuando lo conocí, a aquel que me mordió y me transformo en lo que soy.

Salí casi muerta al estar en medio de la trayectoria del arma y el sacerdote, y el vampiro me dio la mano y me ofreció caminar con él en la noche. No me arrepiento de haber dicho que sí, y me convertí en un soldado más de la Organización Hellsing y en su pupila. -¿Hellsing? – Interrumpió Vlad, y Seras asintió con un aire muy cargado de nostalgia.- he de decir que mi mejor época ha sido en Hellsing. Era mucho más activa, aprendí todo lo que se y conocí a fondo a mi maestro.-

"era un tipo sombrío, le encantaba burlarse de nuestro amo y hacerle perder los estribos a todo el personal. Un loco como usualmente lo llamaban, pero era diestro con las armas y conocedor de la magia a un grado obsesivo, por eso le llamaba maestro. Y aunque era muy hábil en mi nueva vida, no osaba alimentarme como debía. El me reprochaba por eso y decía que era débil y que solo me haría reaccionar el sufrimiento al perderlo todo. Intento persuadirme de muchas maneras y nunca lo consiguió, hasta que perdí a un compañero muy importante para mí, y vi el sufrimiento como decía. Y me alimente de mi compañero caído.

Pero era una buena persona, pocos han podido verlo y me considero afortunada. Mostro mucho más interés en mí que cualquier otra persona, era una vampira novata y decían que no toleraba los fallos, y pese a eso me tolero."

-Hablas de el con mucho cariño ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le sucedió? Me sorprende ver eso en ti.- volvió a interrumpir. Seras sonrió, tenía el rostro melancólico y mantenía la mirada fija y sin pestañear, se notaban sus ojos vidriosos y a punto a de llorar.- Así es Vlad, lo quise muchísimo. Fue mi maestro y mi compañero, más de lo que podía pedir. Me enseño como defenderme y como usar mis fuerzas y poderes para defender a quienes quería. ¿Dónde está? Lo perdí hace algunos siglos en la caída de la casa Hellsing-

Vlad se sintió culpable por recordarle su triste vida. Y se reprimió a si mismo por no haber ayudado antes a Victoria más que solo preocuparse por sí mismo, hasta se reprimió por no haber nacido un par de siglos antes. Pero estaba embelesado con dicho relato, era muy bello y complejo, propio de un libro.- Cuéntamelo.- solo pudo decir.

-Fue durante un ataque por parte de la reina en turno, nos habíamos hecho demasiado poderosos con un solo vampiro y ahora éramos dos. El reino que tanto cuidábamos y queríamos fue quien al final nos dio la estocada mortal, nos mandó a destruir naturalmente. Mi ama murió con todos los honores, peleo cabalmente y ahí pude verificar porque le decían Sir y no Lady. Mi maestro me dio una última orden junto con mi libertad_**: Vete, vete Seras Victoria, y no regreses hasta que yo vaya por ti y te busque.-**_

Seras jadeaba en busca de aire e intentaba escucharse claramente sin conseguirlo. Se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta y revivían sentimientos con claridad sobrenatural. Se vio a si misma de nuevo en aquella fatídica noche.- volví una vez pasaron las primeras horas de la caída de la casa. Mi hogar estaba destruido hasta los cimientos, mis compañeros yacían muertos esparcidos por todo el terreno. Unos quemados, otros heridos por las balas acribilladas obscenamente. No tuve coraje para quedarme a morir como mi gente, como tenía que ser. Fui una completa cobarde por no ver las cosas antes como las veo ahora. Mi maestro dijo que volvería personalmente por mí, pero ahora no puede.-

-He pasado cada día de mi vida arrepintiéndome de eso. Vivo por que ellos murieron, y he tenido que pelear y aprender a vivir con un perfil tan bajo como me es posible. Si alguien hace el ruido suficiente como para que la reina lo note, le elimino al instante. Nadie debe saber que Seras Victoria sobrevivió a la muerte por segunda vez. ¡Pero todo eso lo pude haber evitado! –

-Hasta que te encontré todo pareció tener un poco de sentido. No pensaba transformarte, dejaría que maduraras e hicieras tu propia vida como debió ser desde un principio. Pero se presentó ese incidente y no pude evitarlo, no quería volver a estar sola nunca más. ¡Perdóname! No era mi intención arrastrarte a este infierno que vivo y que ahora sufres también…-

-¡Cállate!- Ordeno con ese tono barítono y autoritario por segunda vez, y lo ignoro por completo. Victoria dejo de llorar y le vio atónita, intentando reconocerlo nuevamente. – Si vuelvo a escuchar que me pides perdón, juro por Dios que te voy a abofetear así me castigues el resto de la eternidad. No tienes porqué pedirme perdón, no hay motivos ni ahora ni los habrá jamás.- dijo en tono severo, y esta vez a Victoria no le cabía duda de que hablaba en serio.- pero Vlad..-

-Nada de Vlad, Victoria. Tienes razón al decir que yo no te pedí que me transformaras pero ¿Acaso me vez dolido y sufriendo? No, y tampoco voy por la calle lamentando estar contigo. Quiero estar contigo y si tengo que vivir así el resto del tiempo, que así sea.

Y así victoria murmuro un quedo gracias y siguió llorando bajo su regazo hasta que ambos quedaron inconscientes. Vlad tuvo otro sueño con ese mismo hombre, pero esta vez, no era tan aterrador.


End file.
